


Отражения

by Tajlina



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tajlina/pseuds/Tajlina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Две вселенные: Артура Конан Дойла и сериала ВВС отражают друг друга. Смогут ли детективы решить загадки?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отражения

«Я забываю голоса,  
И даже старых песен звуки  
В мои протянутые руки  
Ложатся лишь на полчаса».  
Андрей Белянин

\- Уотсон! Вставайте! – прокричал с лестницы Шерлок Холмс. За окном едва-едва серело весеннее небо, и даже воробьи ещё не проснулись и не начали громко чирикать, выясняя свои сложные птичьи отношения. – Лестрейд прислал телеграмму. Он решил, что не понимает пару деталей относительно смерти профессора Гайста. Как по мне, он вообще ничего не понимает!  
Доктор вздохнул – вчерашняя игра в вист затянулась допоздна, и он лег уже далеко за полночь. Холмс же, как только начинал заниматься интересным делом, не только сам забывал о таких мелочах, как сон или еда, но и переставал вспоминать, что они могут быть нужны кому-то другому. Понимая неотвратимость ранней поездки на место преступления, доктор Уотсон откинул одеяло, зевнул и потянулся за костюмом.

Миссис Хадсон, видимо тоже разбуженная криком детектива, уже успела приготовить чай и тосты. Расставляя на столе тарелки, она неодобрительно покосилась в сторону двери Холмса и сказала вполголоса:  
\- Святой вы человек, доктор Уотсон. Поднимает вас в такую рань, а вы и не сердитесь никогда. Мой отец, стоило только кому-то скрипнуть половицами, когда он дремал, поднимал страшный шум, что даже стекла в окнах дрожали…  
\- Миссис Хадсон, - доктор щедро намазал тост клубничным джемом, - когда будят, а потом понимаешь, что причина не в начавшемся обстреле, не в умирающем раненом, и что война давно в прошлом, испытываешь такое облегчение, что сердиться не получается. К тому же расследования с мистером Холмсом всегда чрезвычайно интересны.  
\- Святой вы человек, - повторила квартирная хозяйка и скрылась на кухне.

Шерлок Холмс вышел полностью одетый и с напомаженными волосами, едва только пустая чашка доктора коснулась стола, - не иначе как применил какой-то из своих методов, чтобы так точно угадать момент.  
\- Если вы готовы, Уотсон, то идемте! – скомандовал детектив, и доктор, подхватив трость, последовал за ним.

***  
\- Джон, заканчивай придумывать волнующие подробности для дела о букинисте - твой блог превращается в детективный роман. Лучше бы больше внимания уделял уликам, которые помогли раскрыть преступление, тогда от него была бы хоть какая-то польза. Идем, нам нужно в Бартс!  
\- Нам? – переспросил Джон, закрывая ноутбук. – Но я собирался…  
\- Молли вернулась из Индии, нужно отдать ей ежа. 

Когда Джон надел пальто, Шерлок объявил, что почетная обязанность нести клетку в этот раз должна достаться доктору. Причину он придумывать не стал, ограничившись туманным «Справедливость восторжествует». После неудачного опыта с энцефалограммой детектив потерял к ежу всякий интерес, а руки предпочитал держать свободными.

Молли загорела и теперь меньше сливалась цветом лица с белым халатом. Увидев, кто вошел, она радостно улыбнулась.  
\- Как хорошо, что вы сами приехали, я уже переживала, что что-то случи… ну вы понимаете, - неловко закончила Молли и стянула медицинские перчатки. Оказалось, что тыльная сторона обеих ладоней покрыта полустертыми коричневыми рисунками замысловато переплетенных цветов. Она забрала у Джона клетку. – Альбертина! Здравствуй, милая. Они хорошо о тебе позаботились, ты подросла, поправилась…  
\- Поразительно, - прокомментировал Шерлок. – Заметить, что еж стал больше весить на четырнадцать с половиной грамм.  
\- Ты его взвешивал?   
\- Разумеется, нужно было проверить кое-что, - неопределенно махнул рукой детектив.  
\- Она вам понравилась? – Молли наконец поставила клетку на стол рядом с микроскопами. – Хотите, когда у нее будут дети, я подарю вам одного?  
\- Боюсь, миссис Хадсон и общество защиты животных будут против, - ответил Джон.  
Шерлок благодарно кивнул.  
\- Молли, какой у тебя тут любопытный труп, - детектив наклонился над телом молодой рыжеволосой девушки в простом сером платье. Шею её наискось пересекала темная полоса. - Убийцу этой ирландки уже поймали?   
\- Это не убийство. Вивиан Баррра…  
\- Так значит, полиция до сих пор думает, что она сама повесилась, решив не дожидаться, когда подействует цианистый калий? 

***  
\- Лестрейд, адресовали бы свои телеграммы сразу доктору Уотсону! – кипятился Холмс. – Сердечные приступы – это по его части. Меня удивляет, что полицейский врач настолько плохо справляется со всей работой. Никаких повреждений, признаков взлома, насилия… Ничто не говорит даже о том, что он отравился. В следующий раз вы попросите меня срочно приехать, когда какая-нибудь почтенная леди умрет от старости в своей постели в окружении безутешных родственников?  
\- Но беспорядок… Посмотрите, в кабинете все перевернуто вверх дном. – Инспектор обвел рукой комнату, действительно представляющую печальное зрелище. У комода стояли раскрытые ящики; документы, банковские счета и письма вперемешку валялись на полу, книги, снятые с полок, лежали неровными стопками на креслах. На стуле с высокой резной спинкой, опустив голову на грудь, все ещё сидел мертвый профессор. Инспектор, зная о том, как работает детектив, запретил что-либо трогать, пока Холмс не осмотрит место происшествия.  
\- Опять же, только следы профессора Гайста. В кабинете не было посторонних, если только вы не допускаете существования бесплотных преступников, не оставляющих следов. Я не понимаю вас, Лестрейд, вы могли закрыть это дело сразу и уже заканчивать заполнять бумаги, предвкушая горячий завтрак, который вы пропустили, когда вынуждены были встать в четыре часа утра.  
\- Я бы хотел с вами согласиться, но – увы! – у профессора влиятельные родственники, и они настаивают…  
\- Так вот в чем дело. Это его дядя в Королевской Академии, если не ошибаюсь, Роте…  
\- Давайте без имен, мы поняли друг друга, - перебил инспектор. Холмс скривился, не скрывая своей неприязни к высокопоставленным людям, которые считают, что могут вертеть остальными, как вздумается. – Он уверен, что профессору угрожали, иначе бы он не написал подобной записки, - Лестрейд вытащил из кармана сложенный вчетверо листок и отдал детективу.  
\- Что же вы сразу о ней не сказали, а добрых четверть часа морочили нам голову! – он развернул записку, покрутил, посмотрел на свет, под углом и разочаровано протянул доктору Уотсону. – Ничего интересного. Рука профессора, на чеках такой же почерк. Видимо, перед приступом он пребывал в крайнем возбуждении, этим объясняется небрежность, с которой она написана.  
\- Это вы называете небрежностью?  
Доктор прочитал вслух:  
\- «Про она вся и знаю. Агластност», - он нахмурился. - Мало того, что она вся в кляксах, так еще и с ужасающими ошибками. Никогда бы не подумал, что образованный человек может так написать слово «гласность».   
\- Вот и родственник профессора того же мнения. Все знали о его патологической грамотности, помешанности на правилах. Он даже написал несколько статей по лингвистике, хоть быль физиком. Мистер Милстон, его секретарь, говорит, что профессор Гейст скорее бы застрелился, чем пропустил запятую.  
\- Не мог ли этот самый секретарь, - начал Холмс, но инспектор поспешил ответить, не дожидаясь окончания вопроса.  
\- Нет, мы в первую очередь проверили, чем он занимался во время смерти профессора. С женой и племянником он был в театре. У остальных домашних тоже безупречное алиби. Даже подозрительно.  
\- Помрачение сознания? – предположил доктор Уотсон. – Чрезмерное волнение действительно могло спровоцировать сердечный приступ.  
Шерлок Холмс снова пригляделся к записке.  
\- Но это не объясняет столь грубых ошибок. Учинить разгром в кабинете – это одно, но в психиатрической практике, насколько мне известно, еще не было случаев, когда люди от волнения забывали английскую грамматику, доктор это подтвердит. К тому же в конце знаков чернильные пятна отпечатались сильнее, как если бы он задерживал перо и думал, какую букву написать следующей. Весьма необычно.  
\- Тут и загвоздка, - покачал головой инспектор, - Профессора могли шантажировать, например, угрожая открыть правду о какой-то любовной истории. Возможно, он искал деньги, чтобы заплатить за молчание, или письма, которые могли бы его скомпрометировать.  
\- Камин чист, значит, он их не сжег, даже если такие письма и были. Я хотел бы изучить документы профессора. Вы не против, если я возьму их с собой на Бейкер-стрит, а вечером снова встречусь с вами здесь и расскажу, к какому заключению пришел?   
Лестрейд пожал плечами.  
\- Боюсь, в этом не будет особого толка – полицейские эксперты их прочли, но берите.  
\- Как знать, как знать. Встретимся тут же в шесть. Я надеюсь закончить к этому времени.

***  
\- Как её нашли? – повернулся Шерлок к Молли. Она вздрогнула и едва ли не подпрыгнула.  
\- Приехала в мотель и повесилась в номере. Горничная нашла труп на следующее утро, когда пришла делать уборку.  
\- Какие-то приметные вещи у нее были?  
Молли покачала головой.  
\- Да нет, ничего. Только этот блокнот из кармана. – Она взяла синюю записную книжку с металлического столика. - Всего одна запись, датированная вчерашним числом: «Сегодня решится моя судьба. Это самый значительный день в жизни. Он не сможет, не посмеет отказать, но что если наши чувства не взаимны!» Наверное, она его вместо личного дневника собиралась использовать. Покончила с собой, когда узнала об отказе и…  
\- Молли! – оборвал Шерлок. – Ты не перегрелась там в джунглях? Посмотри на странгуляционную бороду! Видишь, как она расположена? Девушку повесили, и она в это время уже была без сознания. Скорее всего, до этого ей и дали цианистый калий. В мускате?   
\- Да, в номере мотеля нашли бутылку, но она сама из неё пила.  
\- Классика! Потому что на ней, конечно же, только отпечатки пальцев убитой, полиция считает, что убийцы не существовало.  
Молли кивнула.  
\- Вот теперь у тебя больше работы - нужно переписывать всё, а я свяжусь с Лестрейдом.

Оставив Молли заниматься ежом и исправлять протокол осмотра тела, Шерлок с Джоном вышли из Бартса и поймали такси. Холмс отправлял одно сообщение за другим, затем довольно откинулся на спинку сиденья и объявил:  
\- Лестрейд будет нас ждать у «Parapluie».  
\- Где?  
\- Это мотель в пригороде, там снимала номер Вивиан Барра. Идиотское название – «Зонтик» - и чего только владельцев этих убогих гостиниц тянет на французский язык?  
Джон понял, что сейчас услышит филологическую лекцию, и быстро спросил:  
\- Как ты понял, что она из Ирландии? Не по рыжим же волосам?  
\- Разумеется, нет. Нельзя руководствоваться в расследовании стереотипами. У нее был на шее старинный медальон с надписью: «Nore zichel ne’er well, nowe, nore ne’er mey». «Так никогда не случится, потому что невозможно» - это йола, мертвый язык, но раньше на нем говорили в Уэксфорде. Девушке медальон мог достаться по наследству, а раз её предки были из Ирландии, а она приезжая, то вероятнее всего именно из этой страны. Туфли у нее из магазина в Дублине, на них была видна метка. Нужно только смотреть и думать. Почему-то люди этого не делают.

Машина затормозила у двухэтажного здания с яркой вывеской «Parapluie». Под цветущим кленом стоял инспектор.

***  
У дома номер 221-b распустилась сирень, и в открытое окно проникал цветочный запах. Холмс лежал на диване в халате и курил трубку за трубкой. Бумаги профессора Гайста были вытащены, просмотрены и снова аккуратно сложены в коробки, а дело ни на шаг не приблизилось к разгадке. Один раз заходила миссис Хадсон, принесла вазу с букетом и, кашляя от едкого дыма, сказала что-то об обеде. Детектив только махнул рукой.   
В начале шестого он раздосадовано воскликнул:  
\- Уотсон! Либо тут нет никакого преступления, и профессор помутился рассудком, либо же вы переоценивали мои способности, когда описывали расследования. Если даже у него не безупречное прошлое, то нет ни одного этому подтверждения. Человек может скрывать свои неприглядные тайны от общества и порой делать это настолько тщательно и продумано, что об их существовании никто не догадывается, но скрывать их от самого себя! Нет, всегда найдутся корешки билетов, чеки, завалившиеся за подкладку портфеля, описки в документах, забытые черновики. У Гайста нет ничего! Его не шантажировали – нечем было бы. Я внимательнейшим образом пересмотрел все бумаги. Пойдемте, придется сказать Лестрейду, что великий Шерлок Холмс оказался неспособен понять эту загадку.

Шли молча. Доктор несколько раз попытался начать разговор, но Холмс отвечал невпопад, даже теперь не переставая думать о профессоре и его записке. Поравнявшись с домом Гайста, они услышали, как кто-то играет на скрипке. Нервная беспокойная мелодия «Лесного царя» Эрнста прерывалась, человек, вероятно ещё не успевший запомнить ноты, повторял сложные такты.  
Холмс огляделся в поисках музыканта, и его взгляд остановился на окнах дома, стоящего напротив. Заходящее солнце отражалось в них, и скрипача было не разглядеть. Внезапно детектив весело рассмеялся. Открывший на стук дверь Лестрейд непонимающе на него уставился.  
\- Что вас так обрадовало?

***  
Инспектор повернул ключ в двери гостиничного номера. Комната не отличалась ни оригинальностью, ни качеством обстановки. Впрочем, от дешевого мотеля этого и не следовало ожидать. Кровать, застеленная покрывалом с изображением Букингемского дворца, на тумбочке ваза с увядшими тюльпанами, простой платяной шкаф и столик с пепельницей и стопкой журналов. В углу стоял не распакованный чемодан.   
Осмотр комнаты превратился в маленькое соревнование: Холмс с Лестрейдом задумчиво ходили, заглядывая во все углы, то и дело останавливались и наклонялись, чтобы заметить пропущенные накануне полицией следы, которые мог оставить убийца. Джон несколько раз перелистал журналы, впрочем, не слишком надеясь найти что-то любопытное после того, как Шерлок разочарованно отвернулся от них и переключил внимание на тюлевые занавески.  
Инспектор с Холмсом озвучили свои результаты одновременно.  
\- Ничего нет, - с досадой констатировал Лестрейд.   
\- Вот это интересно! – Обрадовался Шерлок, поднимая вверх небольшую бумажку.  
Джон пожал плечами и подошел посмотреть на находку.  
\- Она от сигары. Видите, в пепельнице пепел отличается от того, который был бы от «Винстона» Вирджинии. Значит, ее таинственный гость – когда они уже примут закон, чтобы в каждом мотеле были камеры наблюдения? – курил сигару. Он очень аккуратен, но все же совершил ошибку.   
\- Шерлок, даже если так, то теперь с этого обрывка даже не снять отпечатки пальцев. Не опрашивать же владельцев всех табачных магазинов! Их в Лондоне…  
\- Конечно, нет, - на лице детектива появилось фирменное выражение «вы все идиоты». – Эта была сделана на заказ. А тут, - он поднес листок к глазам, - кусочек названия улицы: «Тавист…». Тависток-стрит. 

На Тависток-стрит поехали вместе. Табачный магазин на улице оказался один: «Джон Говард» – Шерлок выяснил это еще по дороге.  
Продавец подтвердил правоту детектива: действительно, они продавали такие сигары. Их доставляли по особому заказу и стоили они неприлично дорого. Небольшая заминка вышла, когда Шерлок попросил назвать имена клиентов, которые их покупали. Парень возмутился:  
\- Мы не сообщаем личную информацию о клиентах! Если вы хотите что-то приобрести, то…  
Но полицейское удостоверение Лестрейда сделало свое дело, и продавец, проворчав: «Сразу бы сказали», повернулся к компьютеру.  
\- Эту марку заказывает только Роджерсон, - он распечатал на принтере листок и отдал инспектору. – Тут адрес. Я могу рассчитывать, что у магазина и остальных наших клиентов не будет проблем с полицией?  
Инспектор сухо поблагодарил и уже на улице возмутился.  
\- Честные налогоплательщики, чтоб их! Переживают, как бы бизнес убытков не понес, а случись что у них, первыми бы кричали, что полиция должна работать лучше, потому что… тьфу! Кто этот Роджерсон?  
Шерлок прочитал с экрана телефона:  
\- Режиссер, снимает документальные и исторические фильмы. В прошлом году получил премию… второе место за картину об Энтони Рафтери. Действие разворачивается в Ирландии в начале девятнадцатого века. В фильме рассказана история любви последнего странствующего барда к… Так, здесь интереснее, - он нажал ссылку. – Главные роли исполнили Клайв Монтан и Вивиан Барра. Сложить это и запись из блокнота Вивиан и получится, что она влюбилась в режиссера, приехала в Лондон, чтобы встретиться с ним. Могла даже шантажировать. Тогда Роджерсон не смог отделаться от поклонницы и, чтобы не ставить под удар отношения с женой, от которой финансово зависит, решил избавиться от мисс Барра. Этим и объясняется выбор гостиницы, где нет камер наблюдения и не следят, кто приходит в гости к постояльцам.   
\- Шерлок, это поразительно… Не дождавшись окончания действия яда, добавленного в вино, Роджерсон решил инсценировать самоубийство чтобы на него не пало подозрение. Но он недостаточно знаком с судебной медициной, да и привычка курить дорогие сигары подвела его.   
Холмс кивнул.  
\- Осталось только проверить алиби Роджерсона на этот вечер. 

***

\- Скажите, инспектор, - спросил Холмс в кабинете профессора Гайста, - он ведь умер примерно в это время вчера? Около шести?  
\- Да, медицинский эксперт считает, что между пятью и шестью часами.  
\- Не скажете ли, были шторы опущены?  
\- Вот это интересно, мистер Холмс. Профессор, как вы уже поняли, был человеком со странностями. Он никогда не открывал окно, но запрещал задергивать шторы. Ну и душно же здесь было, когда мы прибыли на вызов вчера!  
\- Тогда предлагаю послать горничную к скрипачу из дома напротив, чтобы уточнить некоторые детали, и я думаю, что смогу объяснить вам секрет записки. Скажите, чтобы она как можно точнее запомнила его внешность.  
Когда распоряжения девушке были отданы, Холмс открыл окно и закурил, выпуская дым на улицу. Доктор Уотсон с инспектором непонимающе переглянулись. В какой-то момент скрипка смолкла, затем после недолгой паузы заиграла снова.  
Вернулась запыхавшаяся горничная.  
\- А вот и Энн, - объявил инспектор. – Ну что же, вы хорошо запомнили джентльмена?  
\- Да, господин инспектор. Его зовут Эшли Листер, он скрипач королевского оркестра. Очень обходительный, вежливый. У него седые волосы, глаза карие и…  
\- Руки! Опишите руки, - потребовал Холмс.  
\- Да, конечно. Он не занимается тяжелой работой, кожа светлая, а на безымянном пальце правой руки у мистера Листера золотой перстень. Старинный, но отполирован до блеска.  
\- Спасибо, Энн. Вы рассказали именно то, что было нужно, - Холмс протянул девушке золотой соверен, и та, смущенно поблагодарив, выскользнула за дверь.  
\- Холмс, вы хотите сказать, что внешность скрипача подсказала вам, почему умер профессор Гайст? – удивленно спросил доктор.  
\- Именно! Как вы видите, окна профессора выходят на восток. Таким образом, вчера в шесть часов солнце освещало противоположный дом, где и репетировал мистер Листер. Профессор, как мы уже знаем, был человеком впечатлительным и страдал проблемами с сердцем. Как физик он не мог не знать азбуки Морзе. Именно её сигналы напоминали ему солнечные зайчики от блестящего отполированного перстня музыканта. Гайст попытался их расшифровать, но длительности били случайными, вернее соответствовали ритму какого-нибудь произведения Сен-Санса или Сарасате, а он принял их за буквы, которые сложились в столь странную надпись. Возбужденный ум профессора вытащил на поверхность какую-то неприглядную историю, о которой все давно забыли, что и привело его в волнение, ставшее фатальным.  
\- То есть шантажа и любовной интриги не было?  
\- Разумеется нет. Как и преступления.  
\- Потрясающе, Холмс. Я бы даже сказал: блестяще, простите уж за каламбур.  
Шерлок Холмс довольно улыбнулся.  
\- Присоединитесь к нам с доктором за ужином? Миссис Хадсон запекла превосходного гуся.

***

Джон листал справочник по кардиологии под аккомпанемент «Скучно!» Шерлока. Завибрировал телефон. Детектив прочитал сообщение и, вскочив на ноги, с криком: «Как?!» сам позвонил Лестрейду. Разговор занял около десяти минут, во время которых Шерлок задавал односложные вопросы и непрерывно ходил по комнате. Наконец он нажал отбой, бросил телефон на диван, а сам упал в кресло.  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Джон, мистер Роджерсон не убивал девушку, - похоронным тоном сообщил он. – Он все время был на съемках и не имел возможности ни на минуту не то, что уехать с площадки, но и просто остаться один.  
\- А как же сигара? Мотив в конце концов?  
\- Её убила миссис Роджерсон, и это она поклонница крепких сигар. Эмма патологически ревнива. Она читала электронную почту мужа и когда узнала, что актриса в него не просто влюблена, а приезжает в Лондон и требует встречи, сама написала ей ответ, пришла в номер к девушке, убедила выпить вместе и курила, наблюдая как она умирает.  
\- Но ведь Вивиан была повешена! Почему бы женщине выбирать такой способ убийства? Скорее она бы ограничилась ядом.  
\- Это и сбило меня с толку. Оказалось, что у Эммы Роджерсон были панические атаки: она начинала задыхаться. Её психиатр говорит, что они связаны именно с ревностью. Эмма считала, что любовницы, настоящие ли или существующие только в фантазиях, не дают ей дышать. Таким образом она мстила мисс Барра, а вовсе не пыталась имитировать самоубийство. Джон, если ты решишь когда-нибудь, что я слишком зазнаюсь и уделяю делу меньше внимания, чем оно того заслуживает, пожалуйста, скажи «Роджерсон». Я буду очень благодарен.


End file.
